


she's a ghost, you'll never find her

by cxmmanderhill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Misogyny, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmmanderhill/pseuds/cxmmanderhill
Summary: a 1940s blackhill fanfic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Maria Hill, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter & Maria Hill, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Tragic Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> a maria hill centric au of the mcu, where maria and natasha were both born in the 1920s. yes, this is extremely angsty. no, i'm not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any text with "<<" and ">>" either side is in Russian

** 14th June 1943  **

Maria knows love isn't something easy. While Bucky has woman after woman chasing him; Maria sticks to the shadows. She wishes she was Bucky with every woman in Brooklyn chasing after her, desperately trying to get in bed with her. The 1930s and 40s aren't exactly the best time to be a lesbian, so Maria just pretends she has better things to do. She manages to fool everyone - everyone but herself.

She's seen a few girls that turn her head and made her heart race, like Peggy Carter. Maria has always assumed that is love, but she can't exactly turn around to one of the SSR's highest-ranking agents, as well as her best friend, and confess her forbidden love. 

Bucky tries almost every night to hook Maria up with one of his military pals, but she doesn't want it. She doesn't want a man, she wants real love, she craves it; plump lips against her collarbone, soft hands tangled in her hair, nails scratching at her back, a woman's tongue down her throat, her finger shoved up a woman's clit. She also knows that would never happen. 

All the soldiers Bucky has tried hooking her up with leave as soon as they see her. She's fine with that, she enjoys scaring everyone away. The thing about Maria Hill that scares everyone away isn't her cold and heartless demeanour, but her strict routine. She doesn't have time for a social life like Bucky and Steve.

"Come on, Hill, you need to loosen up." Bucky pleads.

"I'm loose enough, thank you very much." 

"You aren't loose! You're tighter than a bull's asshole in fly season."

"Tighter than a what?" 

"Bull's asshole in fly season. Come on, it'll be fun, please?" The sergeant pleads, ignoring Maria's bemused look.

"I don't have time for fun." She states as she finishes tying her hair up in a bun. "I have a job to do."

"Oh, come on. The Expo's at night, you're not working then. I checked your schedule." 

"I don't want a boyfriend and I don't want to dance." 

"He doesn't have to become your boyfriend."

"I don't want a one night stand either, Bucky. Just take Steve with you and tell my date I'm busy. Or ill. " She straightens her tie with a strained face of discomfort before doing the same with her skirt, pulling it down a bit lower to hide her knees. "Or moved back to Canada."

"You want me to tell him you're busy being ill in Canada?"

"Not all of them, stupid!" Maria exclaims with an exasperated groan. "Just tell him I've had a heart attack or something!"

"I'm not telling Stanley you had a heart attack!"

"Stanley? Please don't tell me it's him again."

"What? I thought it went well last time."

"He dropped his hotdog on my skirt!"

"Accidents happen."

"And then he force-fed me the one thing I'm allergic to! I was in the hospital for thirteen hours!"

"He didn't know."

"YES HE DID! I told him beforehand, he tried to kill me!"

"Maria, I think you're exaggerating here."

"I am not exaggerating!"

"You are! He didn't mean to almost kill you. Just give it another shot! Please? For me?"

"I'm not going, you can't make me." She heads for the door but Bucky puts an arm across it. "Move."

"Not until you promise you'll go."

"I'm not going."

"You're 19 years old, Maria. You're supposed to be out enjoying yourself, staying up 'til past the sun goes down. Leave the early bedtimes to old men like Steve and me." He asks with a wide smile.

Maria's jaw squares in anger, "Fine, Barnes, fine. If it goes badly, I swear to god-" Maria shakes her head.

"Thanks, Angel." Bucky grins. Maria suddenly grabs him by the arm and pins it behind him, shoving him against the open door.

"Call me Angel again and you'll be up there with them."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit... tense?"

"Not to my face, why?" Maria comments dryly as she releases Bucky. "Now, I've got work to do. Don't blow up my house or I'll kick you and Steve out."

"I would never!" Bucky replies, placing a hand on his chest in mock offence, "Who do you take me for?"

"I've known you since I was 3, Buck. Don't blow up the house." She points a finger at him accusingly, rushing out before she can hear his reply.

* * *

**20th June 1943**

The harsh Russian winds whip Natalia worse than any handler ever had, but she still stands tall, arms crossed and red hair braided over one shoulder. As much as she wishes it wasn't, this place is her home. She doesn't remember much of her life before the KGB saved her. She remembers minor details, like the crackling fires tickling her and her mother tossing her from a window. There are rumours of her mother, she's heard them all. Generally, the Widow doesn't listen, but there's one rumour that stands out from the rest: She has royal blue blood.

According to some of the older, more experienced Widows, Natalia Romanova is a Russian Royal; daughter to Tsar Nicholas II, the last sovereign of Imperial Russia (1868-1918), and his wife, Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna (1872-1918). If that were true, of course, Natalia wouldn't be here. She would be sitting pretty in a castle somewhere in Moscow, or she would have been assassinated in Ipatiev House on 17 July 1918 like the rest of them were. The age difference between herself and Nicholas II's youngest is too extreme for it to even be likely. Even then, she's 19, soon to be 20, there's no possible way she is royalty. If she is, she would have been born in 1918 at the latest, not 1925. She would be 13 years old.

Unless HYDRA lied to her. What if she is older than they say? What if she survived? What if that's how Ivan Petrovich Bezukhov found her? But it still doesn't make sense. Why would there be heat against her limbs if the Romanov family were all shot by bayonet? She's asked Ivan once but it only resulted in beatings and five days without food, so she left it and never spoke of the Execution of the Romanov family again.

_ <<"Why were you punished, Natalia?">> Ivan had asked her five days later, opening the door in such a speed that the light instantly rushed in, instantly blinding her. She didn't cry, hiss or whimper. She stood tall. She always stood tall, chin lifted, back straight, feet positioned like a ballerina. _

_ <<"I showed true emotion, sir.">> _

_ <<"Which emotion?">> _

_ <<"Curiosity.">> _

_ <<"What else did you do?">> He asks, backhanding her one more because she forgot to add 'sir' on the end. _

_ <<"And I asked a forbidden question, sir.">> She replies, ignoring her stinging cheek. _

_ <<"Good. You may leave.">> _

<<"Natalia, we have a mission for you.">> The Widow's handler tells her, snapping her from her thoughts as he hands her a file. She opens it instantly and glances through it as her handler watches her intently. It's a simple mission with only one problem; it's in America. <<"We'll fly you out to America as soon as you're ready.">> Without saying a word, she nods and heads back inside to gear up.


	2. "Good Becomes Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14th June 1943] Maria agrees to go with Steve and Bucky to the World Exposition of Tomorrow  
> [20th June 1943] Natalia is assigned a mission in America

**15th June 1943**

A group of soldiers-in-training are led around a curve of the heavily trodden dirt path, nearing a truck where Agent Carter sits and observes, a pencil in her mouth as she flicks through her notebook, occasionally taking the pencil and scribbling down notes.

"Come on ladies!" Their commanding officer taunts, "Faster! Move! Move!" The soldiers pick up the pace, Maria only a few paces behind while Steve is behind by a considerable amount.   
  
"Squad, halt!" Duffy commands and all the soldiers stop and gasp for air as Maria quickly fixes her bun, sorting out the many loose strands now tickling her neck. "That flag," Duffy points at the said flag, "means we’re only at the halfway point. The first man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!" The men stare up at the green flag with widened eyes while Maria takes in her surroundings. "Move, move!"

At those words, the many soldiers swarm the pole, yelling, shoving and fighting with one another to get up the pole. They desperately claw at the pole while Maria just steps back, watching as each attempt made by the soldiers falls short.  
  
"If that’s all you got, this army’s in trouble!" The soldiers all step back as Hodge shoves his way to the front. "Get up there, Hodge! Come on!" They all stand and watch as he silently struggled. He miraculously made his halfway up the pole before sliding right back down again. The soldiers instantly swarm the pole again, yelling and stomping atop of him to try and get the flag. "Nobody’s got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in!" 

Maria and Steve look at each other for a moment before she calls him over with a subtle wave of a hand. He walks over, confused, and she whispers something to him. He looks at the pole and nods just as Duffy orders the soldiers to fall back into formation.

The two friends walk over to the pole and Maria links her hands together, readying herself to give Steve the boost he needs to reach the flag.

He plants one foot on her links hands and pulls himself up, one hand on her shoulder to steady himself. 

"Ready, Rogers?" She asks and he nods. She suddenly launches him up and he manages to grab hold of the pole, hardly even managing to keep himself on due to the severe lack of strength he has. 

Maria watches in hope as Steve desperately stretches for the flag. 

He slips and, just as he falls, grabs hold of the flag. There's a deafening tear as the flag rips off the pole and a thud as Steve lands on the floor. Maria lets out a relieved laugh and runs over to help him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That was quite fun." Steve replies as he brushes himself off, flag in hand. The other soldiers murmur amongst themselves as Maria helps him over to the truck.

"Thank you," Steve says quietly.

"Looks like you need the ride. I think you'll pass out if you run any further." Maria replies, nodding at Steve as he climbs into the truck and smiles at Peggy, who gives him an amused smirk. 

The truck jolts to life and Maria watches as Steve, Peggy and said vehicle disappear along the track.

* * *

"Faster, soldiers! Come on!" Agent Carter orders, standing above the soldiers as they continue to do push-ups in the blazing summer heat. "My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!"

Maria picks up the pace, ignoring the ache in her bones and the sweat dripping across her body. She blows a few strands of dark hair from her face, the rare summer breeze blowing back in rebellion and causing the strands to stick to her forehead.

She foolishly reaches her left hand up to brush the strands behind her ear and, at that moment, a foot collides with her wrist and her arm buckles under her weight. She lands on the ground with a thud, her dog tags clanging against each other and dirt smearing across her white t-shirt.

Maria glances to her right and sees Hodge smirking at her. With a roll of her eyes, Maria pushes herself back up and resumes her exercise. She meets Hodge's eyes once more and starts moving faster, biting her lip in irritation as he does the same. Sweat drips down both their faces as they move faster and faster. Before their competition can escalate, the doctor and the colonel slowly wander over and Agent Carter orders the soldiers to stand.

As Maria tries to listen to the conversation, she realises the rest of the soldiers have started jumping jacks, so she sacrifices the slither of intel she could've gained and begins jumping, dog tags flailing in the air and boots stomping against the dirt below.  
  
The brunette soon realises she can hear snippets of her superiors' conversation if she focuses.  
  
"-woman onto my army base-what the hell?-never thought you’d pick her-it'll go right through her."

"-qualities beyond the physical."

Maria focuses back on her jumping jacks as Peggy walks toward her.

It's weird, she thinks. When she puts those army green cargo pants on, she's no longer an agent of the SSR. She's nobody.

"Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier."

"He’s a bully."

"You don’t win wars with niceness, doctor-"

You also don't win wars with bullying. You win wars with strategy and sacrifice.

"GRENADE!"

Soldiers begin running all around in and Maria begins stumbling forward, soon breaking out into a sprint as she makes a beeline for the grenade. She has a late start, though, since she's one of the furthest away from it. When Maria is roughly three-quarters of the way there, she sees a body on the floor, curled up in a ball.

It's Steve.

She freezes in her tracks, unsure of what to do as he screams and tells her to get back and stay safe. The silence is unbearable as Maria waits for the grenade to go off. She counts each second in her head. The average grenade goes off between two and six seconds.

It's been ten. 

"It was a dummy grenade," An officer from another squadron grumbles and Maria lets out a slight exhale as Steve looks up, "All clear. Back in formation."

Steve looks up in surprise and accepts the hand Maria offers to him, a slight smile tugging both of their lips. The two look over at Erskine and Phillips, the doctor looking at Phillips in glee while Phillips' expression falls somewhere between angry and irritated.

"Is this a test?"

* * *

**21st June 1943**

  
"Tell me about yourself, Maria." Erskine requests as he and Maria sit in her sleeping quarters. Despite being the only female soldier, and therefore the only soldier sleeping in that specific room, there are dozens of beds lining the walls.

"May I ask why you want to know?" Maria replies, slightly confused about the doctor's interest in herself. She pulls her feet up onto the mattress and crosses them, folding her arms across her chest at the same time, sitting with perfect posture.

"I'm curious. I think it's best if I get to know my test subjects before the experiment."

"Are there any specific things you want to know about me?"

Erskine contemplates the question for a few seconds, "Your family life, your childhood. The things you would tell a friend."

"Oh, okay. Well... I was born in Chicago. I never knew my mom, she died only a couple of hours after giving birth to me. I moved to Canada when I turned 18."

"Why?"

"I felt more at home there than in Chicago. My mom was Canadian, she's the reason I went, but I had to come back when the SSR hired me."

"You're Canadian?"

"Half. Dad was American."

"What was he like?"

"He was an alcoholic. I don't know if he was always like that or if it was just because my mom died, but it's probably the second option, because I know he blamed me for what happened to her. Had the bruises and cuts to prove it. He was usually smart about it and tried not to leave a mark, but he lost control when he got drunk."

"How did you meet Steven?" The scientist asks, amateurishly changing the subject.

"At school." Maria replies with a nod, "He got in a lot of fights and decided to try and protect me. I told him I don't need protecting, but he refused to back down. He almost broke his nose that day." Maria chuckles at the memory, "I couldn't get rid of him if I tried... or if I wanted to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this chapter took me almost a month to complete. yes, i was procrastinating and rewatching agents of shield & agent carter instead. 
> 
> i'm sort of rushing through project rebirth and their backstories so we can get to nat meeting steve, bucky and maria, blackhill romance, etc. it's basically just the same as tfa so i don't really need detail.


	3. Bad Becomes Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14th June 1943] Maria agrees to go with Steve and Bucky to the World Exposition of Tomorrow  
> [15th June 1943] Steve and Maria show heroism while training to become soldiers  
> [20th June 1943] Natalia is assigned a mission in America  
> [21st June 1943] Erskine asks Maria about her past

**20th June 1943**

<<"You're sending me with the Widow? She's a kid and, even worse, a girl!">>

For as long she remembers, Natalia has been taught the same lesson; "love is child's play while sex a weapon." 

<<"Yet she's better than you've ever been, Kruger.">> Ivan snaps back. <<"She is also not a child, she's 18.">>

Even if she wasn't taught that, it's not like she could fall in love, especially not with her job. 

<<"I'm not going on a mission with a slut like her!">>

She had heard enough names to last a lifetime. She was sent on many missions that involved or resulted in the seduction of inferior and naive men. She enjoyed all of them, and the nicknames were just an added bonus. 

<<"Natalia, dear.">> Her handler calls out to her through her communicator, <<"Come to me.">> She waits a few minutes before entering the room to see her handler holding a pistol, the barrel pointed at Kruger. <<"Would you like to say that again, Kruger?">> The man gulps and shakes his head. <<"Good. Natalia, departure in 5.">> She nods and leaves again.

But serving her organisation is the one thing that's worth all the names and abuse. There's no greater thrill than deceiving and killing for HYDRA. She loves to flirt and seduce American men, they're much more fun than German ones.

The plane ride to America is boring, and Natalia longs for sleep. She doesn't, however, give in, and instead stays awake the entire 10-hour trip from Berlin to New York. She spends 8 of those 10 hours polishing and cleaning her weapons and spends the other two staring at Kruger, who has been watching her the entire time. When the plane touches down in New York, she springs to her feet and makes her way to the exit, eager to get to her hotel room for some well-deserved privacy and peace from Kruger's prying eyes.

* * *

**21st June 1943**

After trying and failing to get some sleep, Maria makes her way to Steve's sleeping quarters, taps her knuckles against the wooden door frame and pokes her head around the door. Steve looks up from his book, slightly alarmed, but softens as he sees Maria.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, I was-"

"Too invested in your book?" Maria chuckles, "I know, happens to me too. You've seen it first hand. Can I..?"

"Yeah." He puts his book down and shifts over so Maria can come in and sit down. "Can't sleep either?"

"I tried. Must have the jitters."

"I have them too, I feel like my stomach's going to burst."

"Let's hope it doesn't." She says and Steve smiles, "You know Bucky's going to kill us for this."

"Yeah... I never thanked you for defending me back then."

"I wasn't defending you on purpose." She replies thoughtfully, "Well, I was, but I also meant what I said."

* * *

**14th June 1943**

"Can you guys not argue for one night?" Maria pleads as she, Bucky and Steve stand in a corner away from the crowds, "You said this would be fun and it isn't."

"Maria, back me up here."

"I see where he's coming from."

"Maria!" Bucky protests while Steve smiles thankfully. "What the hell?!"

"I understand though. You couldn't understand because you've never been denied the privilege of serving and protecting your country. If he can get in shape, there's no harm in trying again. Sure, the lying on his form isn't a good idea, but there's no harm in fighting if he can."

"I can't believe you, Maria."

"What? You asked for my opinion, I gave it." She says before walking away. She takes her time walking through the streets and alleyways since tonight is the only night off she's had in 18 months, and it's not by choice.

"Agent Hill." A voice suddenly says, snapping her from her thoughts, and she jumps, turning around.

"Doctor Erskine." She greets him.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The German scientist replies, but Maria just waves him off.

"No, no, I should've been paying attention."

"Lost in those thoughts of yours again?"

"Of course." She replies with a soft smile.

"I was meaning to ask you about one of my ongoing projects."

"Project Rebirth?" He looks surprised, "It's your only ongoing project."

"Yes, well, I assume you know I am looking for two candidates."

"Yes."

"Well, I overheard your conversation with your friends, and I want you and your friend to be my test subjects. If you accept, of course." 

She doesn't need to guess which friend Erskine means. "I'll, er, talk to Steve. Unless you rather would?"

* * *

  
**22nd June 1943**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Maria asks Doctor Erskine, her fists clenched to stop her hands from shaking.

"Of course. I'm certain everything will go to plan."

"I mean choosing two subjects, me being one of them. I'm not sure if this is a good idea, I don't think I'm a suitable contender for this serum. I know you want to see what kind of effects the serum has based on gender, but I don't see why it has to be me."

"Maria, I can assure you, your protests just further prove how you're one of the best possible contenders for my project." Maria nods, her fists now unclenched and hands shaking. "I know how hesitant you are to fight..."

"No, I want to fight!"

"Then what are you waiting for, Maria? Your opportunity is right here. And it may be the only one you get during this war, maybe even your life." Erskine replies with a knowing glint in his eyes. Maria looks over at the pod, back at Erskine and then instantly begins stripping out of her USSR uniform until she's left in her undershirt and skirt. She drapes her blazer, shirt, tie and stockings over a nearby chair before kicking her shoes off and leaving them underneath the chair. When she turns and heads for the two pods, Steve is already lying down in the one on the left.

He glances over at her, giving a soft smile, which Maria returns. She reaches over for his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"This is going to work, Steve." She whispers and he nods subtly as she pulls away.

"Comfortable?" Erskine asks as he walks over and stands between the two pods.

"It’s a little big," Steve replies while Maria just nods and hums.

"Mr Stark, how are your levels?"

"Levels at 100%. We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we're as ready as we’ll ever be."

"Let's get this show on the road."

As the machine encloses around her, all Maria can hear is the rapid drumming of her heart. It's not fear. Of course not, Maria isn't scared. She's just nervous, that's all. And it's not like the pinpricks from where the serum will be injected into her hurt either.

But suddenly the serum is pumped into her and the pain catches her by surprise and, by the sound of his screaming, did the same to Steve. She fists her hands and feels her nails scratching at the soft skin of her palms, threatening to draw blood if she presses any harder.

Before she knows it, the Vita-Rays die down and the capsule opens. She stumbles forwards, acutely aware of the fact she can see ten times further and clearer than before and that she has additional strength in her limbs. 

She feels like could run ten miles, benchpress a motorbike and then push a tank up a hill all without breaking out into a sweat. She's suddenly swarmed by reporters, government officials and medics. She stumbles past all of them, trying to find a place to sit down.

A hand grabs her tricep and guides her over to and, when she finally looks up, Maria locks eyes with Peggy. She tilts her head back with a sigh and allows her breathing to steady.

"How do you feel?"

"Different."

"You look different."

"I do!?" 

"Don't worry, it's a good different."

Maria's eyebrows furrow. That doesn't sound like something Peggy would say. She looks up and sees Steve, now 145 pounds heavier and 10 inches taller, looking down at her. He offers a hand, which she accepts, and he pulls her up.

"You look different too."

"Is it a good different?"

"Undecided. I'll get back to you on that one."


	4. That's Why You Were Chosen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14th June 1943] Doctor Erskine shows interest in choosing Maria and Steve as test subjects for his project  
> [15th June 1943] Steve and Maria show heroism while training to become soldiers  
> [20th June 1943] Natalia is assigned a mission in America  
> [21st June 1943] Erskine asks Maria about her past  
> [22nd June 1943] Steve and Maria become super soldiers

"How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?" Colonel Phillips asks as he and Doctor Erskine stand to talk to Senator Brandt.

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor." He shakes hands with Erskine.

"Thank you, sir."

Before the doctor can be congratulated anymore, a bomb detonates as a distraction, allowing a HYDRA agent to steal the last vial of super-soldier serum. Erskine spots him and moves forward, yelling, "Stop him!" Kruger shoots him in the chest and flees. Peggy instantly gives chase as Maria and Steve kneel beside Erskine. Maria desperately tries to stop the bleeding, but the doctor just moves her hand away from his wound.

"Maria," He begins slowly, breath hitched, "It's too late."

"You can't expect me to let you die." She whispers. He doesn't bother with a verbal response, and instead weakly reaches up to point to her heart before looking at Steve with the same expression, but he's too weak to lift his arm and point at his too. He dies in Maria's arms less than ten seconds later.

Upstairs, Kruger shoots the woman standing guard and takes her rifle before he shoots his way to a getaway car and begins his escape. Just before Peggy can fire at his car, he uses a remote trigger to explode a car beside her, therefore distracting her. The distraction doesn't work for long, because she focuses back on the escaping car and fires one bullet, which kills the driver. The car crashes into a taxi and, as the taxi driver goes to check on the getaway driver, Kruger steals the taxi and drives toward Peggy. Her bullets do nothing because he keeps ducking and speeds up and just before she is hit, Steve runs out and shoves her out the way.

"I had him!"

"Sorry!" He says as he and Maria run after the cab. The two give chase, Steve taking a different route to try and find a shortcut while Maria follows the taxi's every move. Steve makes a wrong turn and loses control over his new power, crashing into a bridalwear store. "I’m sorry." He says as he climbs out over the broken glass and continues running again. He turns down an alley and jumps at a gate, expecting to have to pull himself up and over but instead jumps over the entire gate. He stumbles slightly and runs out into a street full of cars, which all have to stop abruptly to avoid hitting him.

Meanwhile, Maria continues to chase the yellow taxi, weaving through people who keep stepping in her way. When she's almost able to jump on to the car, Steve runs out of an alleyway and slams into her, winding her and causing her to stumble slightly before falling over.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" She tells Steve hurriedly as he stops to check on her, "Go!" He runs off as she climbs back up, brushing herself off. Steve catches up with Kruger and jumps on top of the taxi, clinging on for dear life, as Maria starts running again. She can't help but think it's weird. She's running across gravel and glass, yet it doesn't hurt and her feet aren't cutting.

Eventually, Kruger loses control of the car because he's too focused on trying to shake Steve off, and crashes. He gets out, waving his gun around to get people to stay back, and takes a young boy hostage.

"No! No! Not my son!"

"Stop it!"

"Don’t hurt him!"

When Steve tries to advance, Kruger fires at him and he picks up the taxi's door as a shield, but some bullets go through the metal and one hits Steve.

"Get Back!" With the boy dangling in his arms, he runs away. Steve throws the car door down and cautiously chases after Kruger.

"Let me go!"

"Let go of my son! Don’t hurt him!"

Steve goes to move forward, but stops and puts his hands up defensively when Kruger points the gun at the hostage's head, "Wait, don’t! Don’t!" Instead, Kruger points the gun at Steve and pulls the trigger, causing him to flinch and close his eyes. He opens his eyes when he hears the deft click of the empty mag. He instantly tosses the boy into the river Maria suddenly sprints past Steve, telling him to check on the hostage while she chases after Kruger.

"Go get him! I can swim!"

Civilians watch in confusement as a submarine appears and, just before Kruger tries to escape, he throws the vial toward a crowd of people. Steve and Maria pause and watch it, trying to figure out his play, but they don't have to wait much longer for a petite, redheaded woman to dive forward and catch it in her pale hands. She looks down at it and smirks before sprinting off. Maria leaps off and begins chasing, telling Steve to get to the man and make sure he doesn't escape. Maria runs around the corner and finds her waiting patiently for her.

Without saying a word, the woman raises the vile and Maria stops, getting the hint. She'll smash it, and the Americans must need that vile more than their opponents do. The redhead winks before leaning back and letting herself fall into the water below. By the time Maria sprints over, she's gone.

"Where'd she go?"

"She's gone."

"You let her get away?"

"Me?" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, deciding it's not a good idea to start an argument now. "Is the man alive?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"He died."

"How?" Steve silently leads Maria back to his body, which she then inspects for a few seconds before concluding, "He had cyanide in a false tooth." She sighs again, "Let's just get back to base."

Maria and Steve remain in awkward silence, both of them thinking about what had just happened. 

Steve thinks about how this was his first mission as a super-soldier, and he already failed. He wanted to become a soldier to save lives and serve his country, yet people are already dead and he failed Doctor Erskine.

On the other hand, the mission doesn't matter to Maria. She's thinking about the girl. That redhead. There's something about her that hypnotises Maria. Maybe it's her lack of boundaries, how she flaunts her body and clearly doesn't care about what people say or call her. Or maybe it's the way she moves, the way her black catsuit lines her body in all the right ways. 

It doesn't matter now, Maria will never see that girl again.

* * *

** 24th June 1943 **

Natalia stands in the centre one of the many cold and empty concretes box inside the HYDRA facility. She's scared, an emotion she has never felt before and hates the feeling of, but she refuses to show it.

<<"Are you ready, Natalia?">> Ivan asks, receiving a shaky nod from the Widow in response. <<"This is going to hurt.">>

<<"I'm counting on it.">>

<<"There's still time to change your mind.">>

<<"I'm no coward, Ivan.">>

Ivan nods at the scientist, <<"She's ready.">>

Two HYDRA agents take one arm each and pull Natalia over to a chair, where she is then strapped in and has a leather belt shoved between her teeth. A needle enters her arm and the vibrant blue serum is injected into her. A spot of blood is wiped away by one of the scientists before they back away from her and pull a lever before hastily leaving.

Natalia's screams of agony bounce around the room as the serum begins working its way through her body. The metal door closes and several lights turn on, vita rays boring into her flesh. She clenches her fist and bites down harder on the leather strap, sweat working its way across her body, and suddenly the rays turn off.

The door opens again and Ivan slowly walks forward, taking his time to get the straps off her and stand her up. When she's finally able to, she falls off the table and stumbles slightly as she regains her footing, but she already looks and feels stronger. 

She can finally make her superiors proud.


	5. Widow's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14th June 1943] Doctor Erskine shows interest in choosing Maria and Steve as test subjects for his project  
> [15th June 1943] Steve and Maria show heroism while training to become soldiers  
> [20th June 1943] Natalia is assigned a mission in America  
> [21st June 1943] Erskine asks Maria about her past  
> [22nd June 1943] Steve and Maria become super soldiers  
> [22nd June 1943] Erskine dies and Natalia steals the last vile of super soldier serum  
> [24th June 1943] Natalia becomes a super soldier

**23rd June 1943**

"Do you really need this much blood?" Maria asks as the fifteenth needle is pulled out of her arm and a gauze is pressed against her skin. "I know I heal quicker, but that doesn't mean you can drain me entirely." She teases and Peggy stiffies a small smile.

"Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code." Peggy explains, "But without Dr Erskine, it could take years."

"Did he tell you why I was chosen? I get Steve, he's always been a soldier, but I'm just an agent."

"You underestimate yourself, Maria."

"Maybe...  I just wish he was here, he deserved better than what he got."

"If he was, he'd let you figure it out yourself. And he'd be proud of you."

Maria laughs slightly, "I doubt that. I let the girl get away with his serum. Who knows what HYDRA will do with it now?"

"We just have to find out where she went. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Right. It's not like she dove into the river." Maria sighs resignedly, "We're not going to find her before HYDRA uses or recreates the serum."

"Then we must apprehend anyone who was injected and take their reproduced viles."

"Which is easier said than done."

* * *

In another room of the SSR facility, Senator Brandt and Colonel Phillips walk toward a group of scientists, including Howard Stark, working on the submarine.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers."

"Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" He stops beside Howard and speaks to him, "What have we got here?"

"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?"

"HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings."

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel."

"HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions."

"HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked."

Peggy looks over at Phillips in surprise, "Colonel?"

"We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight."

"I want in, colonel." Maria speaks up.

"You're an experiment."

"I'm an agent. I'll always be an agent, no matter what I'm injected with."

"You go as an agent and an agent only, understood? No heroisms."

"Understood, sir."

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in too."

"You're an experiment, not an agent. You're going to Alamogordo."

"The serum worked."

"I asked for an army and all I got was you and a secretary." He points at Maria, who has to bite her tongue from saying something that could get her sent to who-knows-where instead of London. "You are not enough."

"With all due respect to the Colonel," Brandt says to Steve, "I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it." He asks his aide for the newspaper, who then shows it to Steve. It shows the headline 'Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child', "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I want."

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted."

Steve spends the next four months travelling the world and performing for American citizens and, eventually, soldiers behind the front lines while Maria sticks to the SSR, keeping to herself most of the time.

* * *

** November 3rd 1943 **

Steve sits on the edge of the stage sketching as rain pours down in the background.

"Hey, Steve." A voice says from behind him. He turns to see Maria sitting on a platform, swinging her legs absently.

"Hi. What are you doin' here?"

"Officially, I'm not here. Unofficially, I was in the neighbourhood. We haven't talked in four months."

"We're in Italy, you were stationed in England. How'd you get here?" Maria just shrugs and looks away as Steve smiles kindly, "I missed you too, Maria." Maria looks back at him and he arches an eyebrow slightly. He knows her too well to know she would never admit to missing him.

"That was quite a performance."

"You saw?" She nods, "I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh…"

"Twelve?"

"Yeah." He chuckles awkwardly.

"I understand you're "America's New Hope"?"

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit."

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" She teases softly.

"At least he's got me doin' this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab."

"And the only two options are lab rat or dancing monkey? Erskine wanted us to do more than this."

"Yeah, well... You're lucky, you got to go with Stark and Carter, you're actually helping."

"It's boring out there and I'm not doing much. I'm back to being boring old Agent Hill." Steve goes to respond but hesitates, "What?"

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights."

"Guess they're called dreams for that reason." She replies thoughtfully, "You know, you can still kickass in tights." She pauses for a moment and shrugs, "Or at least I can."

Steve chuckles but before he can reply, the two hear honking in the background and look over as an ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers. "They look like they've been through hell."

"Yeah..." She replies thoughtfully. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Less than fifty of the two hundred men that went up against him returned. They were in your audience tonight, the rest were killed or captured."

"I get why there were so harsh on me now. Must've gone through Hell out there."

"I heard the 107th got hit pretty bad, the last of them were in your crowd."

"107th?"

"Yeah?" Maria looks up, "Wait, is that Bucky's regiment?"

"Yes, come on!" Steve says quickly and the two rush to a tent, "Colonel Phillips."

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Azzano."

"You don't get to give me orders, son."

"We just need one name."

"Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th," Maria says and Phillips looks over at her angrily.

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R-"

"I can spell." He interrupts, "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yeah! It's called winning the war."

"But if you know where they are, why not at least-?"

"They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine."

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in thirty minutes." 

As Phillips walks away Steve looks at the military map which shows where the men are.

"Yes, sir. I do." Steve mutters to himself.

"If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself," Phillips says to Maria, who just rolls her eyes, as he passes her.

"What are we going to do?" She asks as she watches Steve begin packing.

Steve turns, "We?"

"If you think I'm letting you go alone, you've truly lost it. So, are we going to walk to Austria?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Alright." She shrugs. "What do we do if he's dead?" Steve looks at her, horrified, "If he didn't make it out, he's probably dead."

"You don't know that."

"I don't, but we've both seen his MIA telegram. I doubt HYDRA hold prisoners."

"Are you telling me to wait?"

"I think you should do this, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I honestly don't think he's dead, but I just want you to be... prepared in case we're wrong."

"I'm prepared," Steve says as he gets in the jeep.

"Good, because I'm not."

* * *

In a plane piloted by Howard Stark, Maria and Steve head for a HYDRA weapons facility behind German lines in Austria. Before they left the SSR camp, Peggy had spotted them and successfully persuaded them to let her come along for the plane ride.

"The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind." Maria explains as she checks over the display of guns Peggy had managed to take from the SSR base. After a thorough search through the weapons, she decides on a Thompson submachine gun, which she puts across one shoulder using the strap attached, a Walther PPK, which goes in the waistline of her skirt (hidden underneath her blazer), and two M1911 pistols, one in each hand.

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep."

"Just get us as close as you can." Steve says before referring to Stark and Carter, "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab."

"And you won't?"

"Where we're goin'," He points between him and Maria, "if anybody yells at us, I can just shoot 'em."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back."

"Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'." He indicates to his shield before looking at Maria, "Are you sure you'll be able to fight in your SSR uniform?"

"I can still kickass in tights." Maria reminds Steve.

"Agent Hill, if we're not in too much of a hurry when you get back, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue," Howard says from the front seat and Maria looks down awkwardly, sighing in annoyance slightly.

"Howard Stark is one of the best civilian pilots I've ever seen." She says loud enough for Steve to hear but quiet enough to ensure she doesn't inflate Howard's ego, "We're lucky to have him on our side."

"So are you two…? Do you…?" Steve pauses awkwardly, trying to find the words, and then nods in satisfaction when he does, "Fondue?"

Maria ignores him and continues, this time loud enough for Howard to hear, "He is also a massive pain in my ass." 

"You wound me."

Peggy decides it's the right time to hand over a transponder and take the conversation back to the mission, "This is your transponder. We only have one, so you're going to have to share. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?"

"It's been tested more than you, pal."

Suddenly, as they're flying over the HYDRA facility, their plane begins being attacked. Realising how much danger they're putting Howard and Peggy in, they head towards the door and open it.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in."

"We've got to go before you two go down with us."

"We knew there'd be risks when we agreed to help, Maria." 

"If we don't go now, we'll all die."

"As soon as we're free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" Steve commands and Peggy stares, taken back by his straight forward instruction.

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" The two dive from the plane.

* * *

Inside the facility, Schmidt and Dr Zola walk side by side, Zola updating the HYDRA leader on a bomber plane.

"As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size."

"Increase the output by 60% and see to it our other facilities do the same."

"But the prisoners, I'm not sure they have the strength."

"Then use up what strength they have left, Doctor. There are always more workers." Schmidt tells him with a nod before walking away. As Zola pauses to think about what he just said, someone approaches him with a clipboard.

"Not now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided to start writing a summary of the chapters because there are some flash forwards/flash backs and they don't really make sense (plus it takes me like a month to update)


	6. Widow's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14th June 1943] Doctor Erskine shows interest in choosing Maria and Steve as test subjects for his project  
> [20th June 1943] Natalia is assigned a mission in America  
> [22nd June 1943] Steve and Maria become super soldiers  
> [22nd June 1943] Erskine dies and Natalia steals the last vile of super soldier serum  
> [24th June 1943] Natalia becomes a super soldier  
> [3rd November 1943] Steve and Maria go to rescue Bucky and the other prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really took me 29 weeks to write huh- i really had writers block for 29 weeks over a fight scene. anywayyyys here's a new chapter i guess.

Steve and Maria run forward through the woods and pause in the treeline as they see the HYDRA base, guards and searchlights preventing their entrance. A truck passes them and they chase after it, diving in and finding themselves face to face with two guards.

"Fellas."

The two guards are easily thrown out of the truck before they reach the facility. When they make it inside and sneak past the guards in the docking area, they run into a small problem.

The Black Widow is here too.

Steve smacks his shield forward, clobbering the smaller assassin around the face. Her blood splatters against the red, white and blue of his defensive weapon and she falls head-first to the ground, her palms scraping the ground to stop her face from hitting the floor.

Still, Natalia refuses to stand down.

She sweeps her feet forward, causing the Captain to jump back to avoid falling too. Maria leaps forward and knees the assassin in the stomach, winding her long enough to throw her against the ground. However, she jumps to her feet instantly and throws a smoke bomb, allowing her to run off. The two groan as she disappears.

"Cap, go find Bucky and the prisoners. I'll deal with her."

"Cap?" Steve asks with an amused glint in his eye.

"Oh, just go!" She commands him before chasing after her target. She rounds the corner and is instantly tackled by the assassin, who was waiting for her. She smacks her head against the floor with enough force to knock out the ordinary human, but for her only blurs her vision. Her vision clears almost instantly and she looks up to see the assassin straddling her hips.

She doesn't waste time with the obvious distraction and instead, Maria reaches an arm up and throws the assassin off her. She tumbles off with a surprisingly soft hiss and the two both leap to their feet in sync.

They fight in perfect unison, punching and blocking, kicking and jumping, and neither seems able to get the upper hand.

* * *

After Steve has snuck into the HYDRA factory and stolen a blue shining cartridge, he finds some of the captured American soldiers. They're grouped in circular cages below him that reach from the floor to ceiling. He knocks out a guard, getting the attention of soldiers in the cage directly below him.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm... Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What, are we taking everybody?" A soldier asks after Steve has opened all of the cages to let out the prisoners.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace."

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it."

"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait! You know what you're doin'?"

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."

* * *

"You've grown since our last meeting." Maria comments and the assassin gives her a look that says 'you noticed?' before swinging a roundhouse kick at her, which Maria ducks under.

It's clear she has no intention of speaking, so Maria skips the chat and gets right back into fighting, falling back into her stance as her opponent jumps forward.

Just when it seems Maria might be getting the upper hand, she collapses down to her knees and regains her balance by putting a hand on the floor. The pain floods her chest again and she realises her opponent has a device on each wrist which is firing blue bolts of electricity at her. Of course HYDRA would have a weapon like that.

She has to get that weapon.

* * *

The prisoners escape into the compound, overpowering the guards with their sheer numbers. Dernier picks up one of the new Tesseract-powered HYDRA guns.

"You know how to use that thing?" A soldier asks Dernier. He shoots it at a wall, blowing it up. "Okay."

In a HYDRA factory command centre, Schmidt stares at a surveillance screen in horror, "What is happening?" He presses an alarm which starts a countdown.

Meanwhile, Dugan and Jones overtake a small tank. 

"Hey. Not exactly a Buick." Dugan says while Jones looks at the controls. He confidently points to one labelled 'ignition' in German.

"That one. Zündung."

"Zündung?"

"Get this thing going, Dugan!" Falsworth says as he jumps in the tank.

"I didn’t know you spoke German," Dugan says to Jones.

"Three semesters at Howard's, switched to French, girls much cuter."

"Didn’t ask for the resume."

Meanwhile, from the control room of the HYDRA base, Schmidt watches Steve on one monitor and then sees Maria facing off against Natalia in another area of the base. He activates the self destruct sequence, starting a seven-minute countdown.

"No, no! What are you doing?" Zola asks as he sees what Schmidt is doing.

"Our forces are outmatched."

Schmidt secures the Tesseract while Zola packs the blueprints of his design. Steve sees him in the corridor but hesitates to chase him when he hears someone talking from another room.

"Sergeant. 32557…" Steve heads towards the voice of his closest friend and finds Bucky strapped down on his back in one of Schmidt's labs.

"Bucky? Oh, my God." Steve hurriedly unstraps him from the chair and Bucky sees him, slightly dazed.

"Is that…"

"It’s me. It’s Steve."

"Steve?" He asks in disbelief.

"Come on."

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller." 

"Come on." Steve helps him up and they head out of the room.

"What happened to you?"

"I joined the Army."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

* * *

The Russian assassin straddles Maria's hips as she points a knife down at her. The ground suddenly shakes and Maria takes the opportunity to kick her opponent off her before roundhouse kicking her jaw.

"Stand down or we're both going to die!" Maria yells at Natalia as rubble falls around them, "This place is going to blow any second!"

"Liar! They wouldn't leave me! The Red Skull wouldn't leave me!"

"Look around, he has! He's gone."

When Natalia falters, Maria grabs a knife from Natalia's belt and keeps it against her thigh.

"Looks like we have a stalemate." Maria looks down and sees the knife Natasha has pressed against her left side - right where her liver is.

"Not exactly," Maria replies before rolling to the right and shooting Natalia with her own weapon before she can react - the weapon Maria had somehow slipped off Natalia's wrist without her noticing. While she's down, Maria hits her over the head and she passes out. Securing her wrists with handcuffs from her belt, Maria hoists the Russian to her feet, tucks one arm under her legs and one under her back, and carries her from the exploding facility.

* * *

Steve and Bucky head along the catwalk towards the exit of the building, but are stopped when Schmidt walks towards them, Zola staying on the other side of the bridge.

"Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films." Steve starts walking towards Schmidt and the two stop face to face in the middle of the bridge. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Steve punches Schmidt hard in the face.

"You’ve got no idea." When Schmidt looks back up, there's redness around one of his eyes that looks as if he's bleeding.

"Haven’t I?" He goes to hit Steve but Steve protects himself with his shield, and Schmidt's fist leaves a dent in the shield. The captain reaches for his gun but is punched against by the HYDRA leader, and falls back on to the catwalk - his gun falling off the catwalk entirely and into the fire below. Schmidt advances but Steve kicks him away, allowing him to get to his feet. Before he can attack, Zola pulls a leaver and the catwalk they are standing on retracts to either side, separating them. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" He peels off the skin on his face to reveal that he is the Red Skull.

"You don’t have one of those, do you?" Bucky asks as they look on, horrified.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, -" Schmidt throws away his face as he continues to speak, "- but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

"Then how come you’re running?!" Steve shouts as Schmidt and Zola turn and leave through the elevator. More explosions go off and Steve looks around, trying to find another exit. "Come on, let’s go. Up."

* * *

Maria makes it out to where the other American soldiers are just as Natalia wakes up.

"Detain her," Maria tells some of the soldiers who aren't currently going crazy with different HYDRA weapons and tanks that they'd taken. They take Natalia, each with one hand holding her bicep, and escorting her away from the building.

Some soldiers see Maria looking back at the HYDRA base, clearly about to head back towards it, and one speaks up.

"You can't go back in!" Maria ignores them and sprints toward the building but stops with a hand over her eyes as fire erupts out of the windows, glass shattering.

* * *

While Zola leaves by car and Schmidt by plane, Steve and Bucky are at another catwalk, the only way to get across is to walk along a thin metal beam over a pit of flames.

"Let’s go. One at a time." Steve says as Bucky stands on the other side of the fence stopping people from falling off. He begins heading over, but the beam shakes as he goes. It clicks slightly as it drops under his weight, and he speeds up, knowing it can't hold much longer. It falls just as Bucky jumps, and he makes it across and climbs over the fence. 

"There's gotta be a rope or something?"

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve tells Bucky, who yells back angrily in response.

"No! Not without you!" Steve looks around and then bends part of the fence, giving him more room to jump. He backs up and pauses slightly with a weird look before sprinting and jumping across the chasm and through the flames.


End file.
